Picture Perfect
by IndigoBlue Violet
Summary: Because sometimes, thoughts are louder than words. Sasusaku, post-canon. Boom Clap-charliXCX songfic.


**Back after umm... an year. *Looks ashamed.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But it doesn't matter because SasuSaku is canon! Yeah! New fics, keep 'em coming! XD**

**Also, I don't own that small part of 693 flashback.**

* * *

As the sun set, the ANBU entered his house, tossing his mask carelessly on the coffee table. He had just finished a simple B (which suspiciously felt like a C) ranked mission.

_The world was too peaceful nowadays._

Placing his katana in its desired place, he went upstairs. Sometime later, he walked down, wearing a gray sweatshirt and his usual commando shorts. His onyx hair were still damp from the shower, as the water dripped on his shirt.

As he entered the hall, he could see a pink haired woman keeping his mask securely in its place. She turned around, her jade eyes shining brightly. She approached him, giving him a warm, welcoming hug. Sasuke returned her hug, before sitting down on the couch quietly.

He was man of a few words, after all.

* * *

**You're picture perfect blue**

**Sunbathing under moon**

**Stars shining as your bones illuminate**

* * *

As Sakura walked into the kitchen, Sasuke glanced at her. The kitchen was connected to the hall, so he could easily catch a glimpse of her beautiful face.

The moonlight bathed her, turning her pink tresses into silver as they proudly shone in the light. As she turned around, the same light illuminated her face.

_She looked beautiful._

Her eyes shimmered like emeralds kept in the sun.

The eyes that always held her _(and his) _happiness.

The same eyes that captivated his soul.

They were one of the reasons he fell for her.

_Not that he would say it out loud._

The woman continued chopping the vegetables, oblivious to the fact that the raven haired man watched her intently.

* * *

**First kiss just like a drug**

**Under your influence**

**You take me over you're the magic in my veins**

* * *

The pinkette popped a couple of cherries in her mouth, the luscious juice trickled from the angle of her mouth as she chewed upon them. She wiped it from her face, absent-mindedly licking it from her palm in the process.

Sasuke smirked at her childish behavior.

She blew a strand of her hair from her forehead, where her blue diamond-shaped seal lay. It was the source to her strength, her youth.

Surely, his wife was in her mid- twenties, but she still looked about a decade younger. Even acted a decade younger.

Not that he minded, though. Her antics were the source to his happiness.

Her behavior was what he had earlier found annoying.

But later on, he was conditioned to it.

He was conditioned to _her._

* * *

**Boom clap**

**The sound in my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on**

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes and lay his head back on the couch, his mind drifting back to the past. A certain memory replayed in his mind.

Just after the grand battle in the history of the shinobi world, Sasuke changed his path. His road to revenge dissolved and morphed into his path of redemption. This was the starting point of his happiness.

As he set off for his new journey, she approached him, pleading him to take her with him too.

It was like _déjà vu._

He was surprised and secretly happy at the same time. Just like always, she had never given up on him. She had always forgiven him for everything he had done, welcoming him in her open arms. Seeing her innocent blushing face, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

She was just like him. She was willing to risk everything for him, over and over again. She never faltered, always striving for him, desperately trying to reach out to him.

She was naïve, yet determined to bring him back. She was willing to chase her dreams, chase him, unto the eternity.

_And that's when he realized._

She had already captured a place in his heart.

His smile turned into a hearty grin as he tapped her forehead, just like his brother used to.

It was a simple gesture for others.

But for him, it was the _ultimate gesture of love._

_And he shared it with her._

* * *

**No silver or no gold**

**Could dress me up so good**

**You're the glitter in the darkness of my world**

* * *

His thoughts hindered a further back, just before the fight.

He had challenged Naruto for the fight as he started walking away from them.

_Slipping further into the darkness._

Just then he heard his female teammate sobbing and begging him.

Begging him to stay.

Once again, she poured all her emotions, her confession, her tears for him. Once again, she declared her love for him, crying and reducing herself to a pathetic, emotional wreck.

As he heard her words, his feet shook as they refused to take the next step. His mind took control over him as

_He hesitated._

_He stopped._

_He listened._

He once again listened to her as she held her heart out for him, just like she did years ago.

His mind was racing as he absorbed each and every word. He was annoyed and relieved at the same time. Her proclamation of undying love pierced his heart. Her words had reached him.

Guilt clouded his mind as he stood there. Deep down, he knew she hadn't let go of him, even when he tried to kill her. He just couldn't take it. He couldn't take so much of her love, her tears. He knew she would come after him, risking everything to stop him, just like she did on the hospital roof.

_No, he hadn't forgotten_.

He hadn't forgotten anything regarding her. Turning around, he used his kekkei genkai on her.

It was his _plea_ to make her let go of him.

There was only so much he could handle.

_And her love was beyond that._

Because in the end, he knew she wouldn't give up on him. She would get in his way.

_She always did. _

And for her, he would have to _stop._

* * *

**Just tell me what to do**

**I'll fall right into you**

**We're going under cast the spell just say the word**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Sasuke-kun._

Her voice echoed in his head. The same voice he once found annoying, was now a comfort in his life.

He voice was the reason he was addicted to her.

_He wouldn't say that out loud, too._

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He usually refrained physical contact from everyone.

"Sasuke-kun. Help me take down the bowl from the shelf." she smiled sheepishly.

He got up, following her to the kitchen. Picking up the said bowl with ease, he placed it in her hands, their hands touching in the process.

_He felt her soft hands._

He remembered her hugging him in hospital after the chunin exams. He had always remembered it.

_He had always remembered her touch._

He looked up at her.

Her hair, pinned-up at one side, were slightly disheveled.

Her supple lips, always smiling at him.

And her captivating eyes. The very eyes he loved so much.

The only flaw in her face was her large forehead. (_According to her. He thought it was perfect_.)

He stared at her.

It was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

He gently placed his arms around her waist, pulling her in an embrace. To her surprise, he gently kissed her forehead. Her _perfect_ forehead.

.

He usually refrained physical contact from everyone.

But...

* * *

**Boom clap**

**The sound in my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on**

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry." The couple heard a voice approaching their door.

"You won't believe what Boruto did again. He threw my tiffin on Aburame-sensei." Sarada entered the house, proceeding to remove her sandals, not even bothering to look up.

"You told me to befriend him. So I did! And now look what he- "The talkative Uchiha stopped in mid-sentence as she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Papa!" she shouted.

Sasuke's eyes visibly softened as a rare smile crept on his lips.

* * *

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

* * *

Sasuke kneeled down and stretched his arms for his princess. The said girl came running in his arms, hugging him as tightly as a 7-year old could.

"I missed you, Papa!" she said. "I know you were only gone for two days, but I still missed you!"

"Did I tell you I came first in shuriken throwing class? Oh, and that Aburame-sensei gave me a star?" the little Uchiha babbled as her father held her in a warm embrace.

All his stress evaporated as he listened to his baby girl talk about every little thing.

She talked _way too much _to be an Uchiha.

Sasuke tilted his head to look at his wife. Sakura stood beside them, smiling at the scene in front of her. She felt content seeing her family happy.

* * *

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

* * *

Sasuke extended his left hand to her, still smiling at her. Her smile widened as she kneeled down, hugging her husband, along with her daughter.

_Their _daughter.

"...and this time you HAVE to teach me Katon." Sarada was still in her own world.

Sasuke looked down is his arms, seeing the mixture of pink and black.

_His entire world was right is his arms._

He couldn't be happier.

.

He usually refrained physical contact from everyone.

But... his two angels were an exception.

* * *

**You are the sun, the glowing halo**

**And you keep burning me up with your love**

* * *

Sakura looked up to him, smiling softly at him.

Even if he didn't say anything to her, she always understood.

_Because, his thoughts were louder than words._

* * *

**(A/N): Kill me if I ruined this song for you. I'm sorry! It's just too beautiful.**

**I realized I can never write Sasuke OC. Gah! I just fail at that.**

**The manga 693 part is inspired from Angel-chu's tumblr post. Read that, it is so much better.**

**I always wanted Sasuke to kiss her forehead in manga 699. He said that in anime episode 3 (Naruto disguised as Sasuke), so it would've been cuter if he did that.**

**And surely, Sakura deserved at least a hug or a kiss. After all the drama, she deserved it!**

**I love Sarada!**


End file.
